The 777th
by alienbaby77
Summary: Bonnie Bennett survived the prison world with Kai , She was a survivor and after everything she had been through she finally was happy.Until Jo came in one morning with news that was going to change her life forever.What if faith plays a trick on her and she ends up in a situation With the person she never thought she would have to be with again. Bonnie B / Damon S/ Kai /Klaus M
1. Chosen

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS , I ONLY OWN THIS STORY!**

 **Hey guys , hope you guys like this story. It starts off a little bit steamy but it gets kind of mysterious and actually has a storyline too**

Damon Salvotore and Bonnie Bennett. Who would have thought a couple of years ago that these two would be snuggling with each other on a couch watching an episode of Arrow together. Bonnie thought it felt like a dream she stared at his beautiful blue eyes and took in every single one of his features. Like he was about to disappear from her eyes.

`I know that i'm hot Bonnie, there is no reason to stare' Damon said with a smirk on his face with his eyes still glued to the tv.

"Ooh shut up , i was just wondering how a vile creature like this could exist!" Bonnie said with a smile on her face.

''Auwch right in the chest'' his hands went to his heart. Bonnie rolled her eyes and before she even knew it his lips soft pink lips where on hers. His kiss was a mix of hunger and passion she parted her lips just a little bit and gave him acces, his tong was immediately circling hers.

She wanted more but before she knew it his lips seperated from hers and she was gasping for air she was gasping for more of him

''You need to breath bon-bon'' he said as he started kissing her neck.

She moaned as he was leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. He slowly started to undress her and she started to unbuckel his jeans. Before they knew it they were only wearing their underwear.

"You're breath taking" Damon said as he trailed his lips along her caramel skin. Bonnie moaned under the touch of his soft lips.

His lips went from her belly button to the inside of her thigh. Bonnie gasped as his lips went in the direction of her panties. The ancipitation was killing her so she grabbed a hand full of his raven hair and pushed his head in the direction of her vagina. Damon laughed as he pushed her panties a little bit to the side and pushed his finger in. Bonnie moaned as Damon was rubbing her clit.

"Stop teasing me!" she groaned. Damon didn't need to hear that twice he burried his head in between her lengs and pushed his tong inside of Bonnies pussy. Damon loved the way Bonnie tasted her pussy was soft and tasted sweet. She was the best he had ever eaten. Damon started to vamp out as he licked every inch of Bonnie.

He groaned, Bonnie was used to this the first time he did it it kind of scared her but she knew that Damon would never hurt her. When she asked him why this happend he said it was because she tasted so good. Damons dick was stone hard just when he was trying to get it out.

The doorbell rang. "SHIT!" Bonnie yelled as she was trying to get away from Damon.

Bonnie and Damon where both trying to get there clothes on as soon as possible. Bonnie tried to fix her dark long hair and Damon buttoned his shirt. Damon opened the door

''this better be good Jo!"Damon said pissed as fuck.

"Is Bonnie here?" she said while holding a small chest case in her hand.

''yeahh , come in'' Damon stepped a side so that Jo could enter the house. Damon followed Jo to the living area.

''Jo , what are you doing here?'' Bonnie said confused as she looked at Jo. But as soon as she saw what Jo was holding in her hand she panicked.

"No, no ,no this can't be happening not right now!'' Bonnie said as her hands found their way to her hair and her eyes started to fill with water.

"Bonnie? What's going on?" Damon said as he vamp speeded to her side and took her in his arms.

As soon as she was in Damons arms she started to cry hysterically. " You're scaring me Bon-Bon" Damon said as million different scenarios went trough his head.

Bonnie broke the embrace and what she said next was something that he never in a million years could hink was going to happen. "Damon, that box means that i'm going to have to marry the 777th male of the gemini coven" She said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"No way in hell thats going to happen!" Damon said as he started to become angry this is probably some bullshit withchy shit but these things always have loopholes.

"Bonnie , lets sit down i have to show you whats in the box and explain whats going to happen" Jo said as she was trying to calm herself and Bonnie down. Because there was so much more she needed to say and she didn't know how she would deliver Bonnie this news. Bonnie nodded as she and Damon sat down on the same couch that she and Damon where fooling around on just moments ago.

Jo sat on the couch in front of that one and she started to open the box. Bonnie grabbed Damons hand and squeezed it a little bit. That box had the rest of her life in it. Whether Damon liked it or not.

"So here is the contract and it has all of the things that you need to do to make the marriage real, you and the 777th male have to do a blood ritual , a bonding ritual and some other things , here you can read it when i'm done explaining the rest" Jo said with a sad face.

''So 400 years ago the witches of the Bennett bloodline and the witches of the gemini bloodline made a pact, they decided that the 777th female witch of the bennett bloodline and the male from the gemini coven had to marry eachother and do a ritual so that the powerful bloodlines could become more powerful and could defeat the evil that will come from the Mikealson bloodline. They had visions and these visions showed that the Mikealsons bloodline would continiue and the offsprings would become something way more powerfull than what we have ever seen, Nobody knew when the box was going to open but it open but it opened this morning which means that you're the chosen one Bonnie"Jo said with a sad face.

" Wait what" Damon said as he was trying to process the information. "This was made 400 years ago , i'm sure we can find a loophole or something" Damon said as he stood up from the couch and started to walk a round the room.

" Damon , Bonnie i'm sorry but there is no way out of this if you don't do this than there might be a chance that all witches will go extinct, a lot of people are going to die Bonnie" Jo said with tears in her eyes.

She never wanted this for Bonnie , Bonnie was a good person and she just started to be happy again.

"Do you already know who i'm going to marry?" Bonnie asked Jo with fear in her voice. Jo took a deep breath trying to find to courage to tell Bonnie who it was going to be .

"Its Kai.."

 **Hope you guys like it please leave a review and follow and favourite this story and a new chapter is coming soon ! I hope this chapter was oke since that english is not my first language**


	2. Reborn

Chapter 2

 **Heey guys i wanted to thank everyone that wrote a review and took the time to read my first chapter! It really made me happy to see that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. In the next chapters you will find out more about the other characters and hopefully i will fill in the gaps. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter its kind of boring but i promise the next one will be better.**

When Elena Gilbert took the cure and decided that she wanted a normal life without any supernaturals. Bonnie felt relieved. Don't get her wrong she and Elena were once friends but that friendship always seemed one-sided. She was the one who always made sacrifices for the ''special snowflake'' Elena Gilbert with her golden vagina that got every boy to sell their soul to be with her.

When Elena left everything came full circle. Bonnie's friendship with Caroline,Matt, Damon and heck even with Stefan became stronger than what it was before. Bonnie finally became more than a girl who would praise Elena's alter. She was finally strong , beautiful and happy. And after Elena and Jeremy left the only person she was trying to avoid was Kai.

After he merged with Luke , he kept saying that he was changed and that he wanted to apologize to Bonnie for what happened in the prison world. But Bonnie never wanted to think back at what happened in there and she was scared that Kai never changed and that it was just one of his tricks. Every time Bonnie thought back at everything that happened in there after Damon left she wanted to crawl up in a corner and bawl her eyes out. After awhile Kai stopped trying to talk to her and that made her feel relieved and she hoped that she never had to see his face again but now she had to marry him..

After Jo left the whole vibe in the Salvatore residence changed in to something dark and somber. This was probably one of the biggest challenges that life had thrown at Bonnie. Because after this there was no turning back.

''So are you going to do it?'' Damon asked as Bonnie layed in his arms. " I have to , I don't want to but I have to'" Bonnie said as tears started to fill in her forest green eyes. "God Bonnie I don't want to lose you , I can't lose you I need you Bonnie" Damon said as his voice started to crack.

Damon knew that Bonnie was the one. His relationship with Bonnie felt different than what he had with Katherine or with Elena the girl who shared the same face. His relationship with Elena was toxic and never was true love even if he was trying to convince his self back then that it was. Bonnie knew him and he knew her. Bonnie made him feel things he never thought he would be able to feel again and know she was going to be ripped away from him.

" Damon , I don't have a choice if I don't marry him all witches including me will die too and I can't let that happen'' Bonnie said as tears streamed down her face.

Bonnie wiped her tears off her face as she told her self that she had to be strong.

The next day Bonnie met up with Caroline , Matt and Stefan in the mystic grill to tell them about what had happened the day before.

"O my god Bonnie , I can't believe this is happening" Caroline said as tears rolled out of her blue orbs Caroline grabbed one of Bonnie's small hands and squeezed it.

This made her tear up. Caroline had always been a good friend to her. She was genuine and understanding ,Caroline was a ray of sunshine in the darkness of mystic falls and someone like that was hard to come by.

" We can still see each other I will visit you and we can go on those crazy adventures just like we have always have" She knew she said this more to reassure herself but it felt great to say it out loud some how it made her feel like everything was going to be oke.

Stefan who was sitting next to her gave her a hug and a kiss on her temple. "I'm going to miss you and if Kai gives you any trouble call me so that I can kick his ass" he whispered in her ear and gave her a long meaningful look after. Bonnie's hand immediately went to his hair "I'm going to miss you and your hero hair'' she said as a sad smile appeared on her face.

Stefan had this warm aura around him he had a way of making you feel at home and just comfortable Bonnie was definitely going to miss that.

"You will get trough this bonnie , we love you and we will be with you every step of the way if you need something you just have to ask" Matt's eyes looked somber and they didn't shine like they normally did after he heard the news and this made Bonnie's eyes fill up with tears again as she nodded and embraced him.

Later that day Bonnie was sitting in the passenger seat of Jo's grey porsche 918 spyder. When Jo pulled up in front of the salvator residence in the grey porsche Bonnie and Damon's eyes both bulged out of their sockets. Hanging around the Salvatore boys gave her a lot of knowledge about cars and she knew that , that ride was expensive. Never in a million years would Bonnie have taught that Jo was the kind of girl to drive this kind of expensive car. Jo was quiet, sweet and very reserved.

Heck Bonnie didn't even know how she was able to pay for a car this expensive! Were doctors making this much now a days? Bonnie didn't knew the answer to that. But she was excited to take a ride in the expensive car even if it meant that she had to face her fear of seeing Kai. Bonnie grabbed her coat and her bag and walked to the door with Damon at her side. When she reached the door Damon grabbed her by the arm and gave her a hug and they just stood there for a good 5 minutes. ' Bon you don't have to do this you know we can find another way , there must be something we can do i-' "there is no other way " Bonnie said as tears started to stream out of her eyes. She was the one who finally broke the embrace and they just stood there looking in eachother's eyes. "I promise to call when i get there" " if there is anything you need you just call me and i will be there" There was just something about the way he said it that let Bonnie feel safe and feel like she could always count on him. The feeling was great but it made Bonnie feel like pulling her hair out. After all this time she finally found someone who would do everything to keep her safe and someone who loved her unconditionally and she had to leave him behind to marry some douchebag because the spirits just wanted to fuck that up. Bonnie stood on her toes and kissed him and made sure to remember his soft lips and the taste of his mouth she made sure to remember all of it because the truth was that she didn't know what would happen tomorrow or the day after that.

The car glided over the highway like butter just smooth and fast. It felt awesome just for a minute Bonnie could forget about everything that was going on and pretend that she was just a normal 20 year old girl who didn't have a care in the world. Until Jo brought her back to reality as she started speaking.

" He really has changed , he is still Kai but better , nicer... he actually has emotions now" Jo said with a reassuring voice.

" That still doesn't change what happened" Bonnie said as she tried to block the bad memories out of her head.

"I know"

After that exchange the rest of the car ride was quiet until Jo pulled up in front of a huge mansion that was surounded by other huge houses. The mansion was even bigger than the Salvatore residence. The mansion had a very big windows and it had tall crème walls. Bonnie's lips parted and her eyes widened as she kept staring at the house she never had seen anything like it before.

"What is this place?" she asked without moving her eyes away from the mansion.

"This is your new home" Jo said with a smile on her face.

"Wait wha- I don't understand" Bonnie said as she looked at Jo and then back at the house.

"Lets get out of the car so that I can show you around!" Jo said pretty excited. As she stepped out of the car Bonnie did the same and followed her to the huge mansion.

 **I promise the next chapter will be way more exciting and she may or may not see Kai in the next chapter! In the next chapter I will put a link to picture of the house so that you can kind of get a idea of how It looks like. Sorry that I didn't upload earlier I have a ankle Injury so I can't really do much so you will be getting a lot of chapters! Please write a review and favorite the story and let me know what you think of the story so far :)**


	3. Butcher knife

**Heey here is a link to the house : mercer-island-seattle-mansion-photos-2011-12**

As soon as Bonnie stepped in to the house she became speechless everything looked so expensive and big. Bonnie never experienced anything quite like it. The house had high seelings and there were gorgeous chandeliers covered in crystals that looked more expensive than the whole apartment complex Bonnie lived in back in Mystic Falls. The hallway floor was made out of a marble that looked squeaky clean as if it had just been put there today. Bonnie's eyes landed on the grand white stairwell in the middle of the hallway. She always dreamed of living in a house like this.

"Come on let me show you the rest of the house!" Jo said as she started walking to the living room area.

After walking around the house for an hour Jo finally opened a door to one of the bedrooms.

"This is your room"

Bonnie followed Jo in to the bedroom and once again she was in shock. Their was a big fire place in front of a huge bed with beautiful silk pillows all over it. But when Bonnie walked in to the walking closet she froze.

"Do you like the clothes I bought you?" Jo asked with a huge smile on her face.

The clothes looked beautiful and very expensive just like the rest of the house. She even bought her a bunch of those expensive heels with red bottoms. But the beautiful clothes weren't what caught Bonnies attention. It was the other side of the closet where there where a bunch of male clothes hanging on the racks.

The moment Bonnies eyes fell on the clothes everything just clicked. They expected her to share a room with the bastard!

"What's wrong? If you don't like the clothes I can buy you some new ones"

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears as she tried to think of something to say.

"I have to share a room with him don't I?" She said as she swallowed hard when everything began to sink in.

At one point she would have to have sex with him and conceive a child with him. She had to do this with a man she didn't love. I mean come on she didn't even like the guy. Ones again everything was out of her hands, and not ones where her feelings considered.

"I'm sorry Bonnie , I know this must be hard for you and I wish I could tell you what you want to hear or make this all go away but I can't , our faith is in your hands and its screwed up I know that but I will be here every step of the way" Jo had a sincere look in her eyes but the truth was that at that moment Bonnie wished she never had met Jo in the first place , maybe things would have been different then , maybe the ancestors would have picked someone else.

Jo gave Bonnie a hug and told her that she would let her settle in and told her she was picking her up at 8 for the first ritual. The house felt to warm , inviting and cold all at the same time. Bonnie decided to look around the walking closet at the clothes Jo bought her. She carefully ran her fingers trough the racks of were all kinds of jeans, skirts , jackets , shoes , shirts and blouses in front of her. Most of blouses were made of beautiful silk. And most of the clothes were designer.

For the ritual Bonnie wore a black flowy halter dress with some cut out. She straightend her long black hair and wore the black heels with the red on the bottom, she didn't know the brand name of the heels but she knew that they were high end. She decided to keep her make up natural but with a pop of colour and decided to put on some dark vampy red lipstick. Damon always said that that shade of lipstick made her look dangerously hot and she needed the extra confidence right now.

Exactly at 8o'clock Jo was there to pick her up. Jo had a white flowy dress on and her hair hung around her face in curls. She looked different but a good kind of different.

When Jo stopped driving in the middle of the woods Bonnie was confused.

"Jo where are we?" Bonnie said as she threw her a questionable look.

"The first ritual is going to take place here" Jo took Bonnies hand in hers.

"Look, everything is going to be fine its just a stupid ritual it will be over before you know it!''

When they stepped out of the car and started walking trough the woods there were lots of lights hanging on the trees it looked beautiful. But the full moon in the sky gave Bonnie a uneasy feeling. It felt like she was going to sacrifice her soul or something which made her feel like getting out of those heels and run for the hills. But she didn't she had to be strong because if she didn't do this she would be dead soon anyway.

After following the trail of lights for about 5 minutes they came to a big open field with lots of witches. As soon as they saw Bonnie and Jo they were quite. They all had fire torches in their hands that weren't lit. Jo led Bonnie to a circle of salt in the middle of the field. As soon as Bonnie stood in the circle the ceremonie began.

The Gemini stood in a circle around Bonnie with their torches. Jo's dad started to chant and as soon as he did his torch lit up. He proceeded to lit Jo's torch and she lit the torch of a guy next to her and that went on and on until everyones torch had a flame.

As soon as all the torches were lit up all the Gemini started chanting in latin : Spirits were here with the 777th give us light and fire and show us the way.

The salt around Bonnie suddenly caught fire and out of nowhere a jolt of lighting struck Bonnie right on her forehead. The lighting went from her head trough her arms and hit the ground underneath her. As soon as this happend Bonnie fell to the ground and the fire on the torches and around Bonnie went out.

Just 10 seconds after hitting the ground Bonnie grasped for air and her eyes opened up. She was confused it felt like she was out for hours. The Gemini were still in their exact spot staring at her. As soon as she stoop up to her feet they all bowed for her. Bonnie was confused , she didn't know what to do or what to say. So she just stood there awkwardly until everyone finished bowing and looked at Jo with a confused expression. Jo understood her immediately and walked up to her and took her by the hand.

"First of all are you oke? i mean i have never seen anything like that!" Jo said with a worried tone in her voice.

"i'm fine , i actually feel even better than before, i feel…. i feel energized , but i don't really get what happend".

"Are you talking about the fact that you got hit by lighting or that a bunch of people just bowed for you" She said as they were walking back to the car.

"Both'' Bonnie said as she stared in to space knowing that her life was going to change drastically.

When they were in the car Jo explained to Bonnie the meaning of the ceremonie and what was going to happen next. Apparently there was going to be a party at Bonnies new home later that night. The whole Gemini coven was going to be there to welcome her to the Gemini familie. And apparently that means that they have to bring gifts to show their appreciation. Which Bonnie thought was weird because she already got a lot of stuff a lot of expensive clothes and a big ass mansion which is more then enough.

Jo also told her that Kai was going to be there since that the spirits acknowledged him at his ceremonie last night which meant that he had their blessing and is officially going to be the "chosen one". Bonnie walked in to her new "home" and sighed , she decided to head straight to the bedroom to get changed. But as soon as she opened the door she regretted it.

Kai stood there in the middle of the room in nothing but his Calvin Klein boxers. Bonnie wouldn't admit it to herself but he looked good. His abs were perfectly sculpted he looked different but in a good way. Bonnie tore her eyes from his midriff and looked in to his eyes "you like what you see?" he said with a smirk on his face. As soon as Bonnie realized what was going on she turned around and shut the door.

"Bonnie wai-!"

"Bam!"

The door shut a lot harder then she expected but truth was that she didn't care she just wanted to remove herself from the situation. Tears started to fill her eyes. Instead of sleeping in a bed with Damon she had to sleep in a bed with someone she didn't love. It was all just so screwed up. Bonnie quickly walked down to the kitchen and opened up a cabinet that happend to be full of liquor.

Thank god she taught as she grabbed a glass and poured a bit off bourbon and took a big gulp. Damon would off loved this one she taught, as she poured a little more in to the glass. as soon as Bonnie got some liquor courage she got an idea. No way that she was going to sleep in the same bed as Kai tonight. She opened up a bunch of kitchen drawers looking for what she needed. Bingo! There it was a butcher knife that was the size of her head. She grabbed the knife and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

—

 **oooh ooh you guys probably didn't see that one coming. I changed the chapter 2 a little bit and i'm happy to announce that i'm back! what do you guys think Bonnie is going to do?!**

 **The second chapter will be up tomorrow or maybe even tonight!**

 **Hope you guys like this**


End file.
